


The Human Brain

by haleinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleinski/pseuds/haleinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sick, Derek.” </p><p>“I know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Human Brain

**Author's Note:**

> I would pay someone in Trident Layers to beta this.

Derek remembers how it started. 

Or... at least he thinks he does. 

It began with the headaches. Stiles would never tell anyone when he was having one but Derek would catch him massaging his temples or just squeezing his eyes shut. He was almost a hundred percent sure that the rest of the pack could smell the pain coming off the boy in waves but no one spoke about it. Sometimes Derek would just replace Stiles’ hand against his temple with his own and draw some of the pain away from him. 

Today was Sunday which meant that everyone was over at Derek’s loft ruining his living room with pizza boxes and wings watching football. Derek really didn’t mind though because it made them happy. 

Derek was in the kitchen looking for some chips that Isaac had asked him for that he didn't even know he had. When he finally found them hidden in the back of his pantry he walked them into the living room and looked around. 

“Where’s Stiles?” he asked, handing Isaac the bag. 

Scott turned from where he was aggressively chomping on pizza to point to the stairs. Derek chuckled at him because he had pizza sauce all over his cheeks. He walked away from the group and headed up the stairs. It was dead silent up there so either Stiles was sleeping or he was having another one of his episodes. Derek pushed the door to his bedroom open slowly to ensure it wouldn’t make any noise. 

Stiles was lying in his bed facing the wall but he could tell the boy was awake. He stepped into his room closing the door back behind him. He softly climbed onto the bed and settled himself right behind his boyfriend. He put a hand on the side of the boys head, Stiles’ grown out hair feeling silky under his palm. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Derek rarely called Stiles anything but Stiles, but some times it just slipped and Stiles never minded. The boy didn’t respond however, he just twisted his body over so now he was facing Derek’s chest. His hands were balled up into fist between their bodies. Derek sat up slowly then quickly grabbed the blanket that was folded at the end of the bed and threw it over them before returning to his pervious position. 

He put his arm over the boy’s shoulder and cradled the back of his neck. “Go to sleep, Stiles.” He said as he started to draw the pain away from him. If Derek did it long enough it would put Stiles to sleep which was his goal. 

Derek doesn’t know when he fell asleep but when he wakes up Stiles is tracing over his face lightly with his index finger. 

“I don’t ever want to forget what you look like.” Stiles explains. Derek bring his eyebrows together as Stiles removes his finger and snuggles up closer to Derek. He can tell that they are alone in the house now by the lack of shouts downstairs. 

“Hey, can you drive me home?” Stiles asks, his voice sounds like he’s still sleepy but Derek nods anyway. 

On the way to his house Stiles keeps his eyes closed in the passenger seat of his own Jeep. He doesn’t look like he’s in pain anymore but he doesn’t look happy either. At the red light Derek grabs Stiles hand and brings his palm to his lips and kisses it. Stiles turns his head toward Derek, opens his eyes to watch him and smiles. When the light changes Derek intertwines their fingers over the center console and continues to drive. 

On Thursday afternoon Derek is just leaving work when he gets a frantic call from Sheriff Stilinski. He really can’t understand what the man is saying because there is a lot of commotion in the background. Derek doesn’t ask any questions though he just gets into his car and drives directly to Stiles’ house.

When he reaches the house he jumps straight out of his car and up the front steps not even stopping to shut his car door in the process. He fishes out the key Sheriff gave him for emergencies and lets himself in. He jets up the stairs and when he reaches the top a sour stench smacks him in the face. Sheriff is standing to his left against the wall next to Stiles’ bedroom door staring straight across into the bathroom. 

“I don’t know what to do, he’s been doing this all day and I couldn’t leave him alone.” The Sheriff says and Derek finally notices that the man is in his uniform. The he looks around and notices the blotches of vomit leading from Stiles’ bedroom door into the bathroom where the boy his hunched over the toilet bowl heaving. Derek walks into the bathroom careful to avoid stepping in the vomit and he sits next to Stiles on the floor. He puts one hand on the boys back and one on his head. 

“Hey, it’s okay, let it out Stiles.” He coos him, rubbing the boy’s back in small soothing circles. Stiles hiccups then lets out some more of his stomach. When he’s finished he puts an arm on the toilet bowl then lays his head sideways on his arm. Derek runs his fingers in his hair, still rubbing his back.

“You’re gonna be okay.” Derek says and Stiles nods a little before he’s quickly lifting his head and vomiting into the toilet. After a few hours the vomit seems to lighten up and Derek is able to move Stiles from the bathroom floor into his bed. Then he spends the rest of the night scrubbing the vomit out of the hallway rug and picking it up off the bathroom floor.

He’s the first of the group to notice Stiles’ behavior slowly shift from something pleasant to something erie. He knew Stiles wasn’t sleeping during the nights so he figured that was the reason for his new found crabbiness. But then it became more than crabbiness, it became constant irritation and lash outs, all of which are on Derek.

Then next two week are good, Stiles has only three headaches and one more vomit episode but he’s still constantly irritated. Stiles is feeling good he says, so he suggests that they all go to Lydia’s boathouse for the weekend.

When they get there everyone is having fun, Allison and Scott are jet skiing and Isaac's on the grill. Lydia and Erica are in the kitchen making drinks, Boyd’s laying on the hammock outside and Derek and Stiles are in the living room watching TV. In the middle of the next show Stiles gets up from the couch and walks into the kitchen. The back door slides open and Boyd walks in. He sits down on the other couch. The door opens again and Allison and Scott are coming in, soaking wet. They are standing at the door towel drying when Isaac stumbles in with a steaming pan of burgers.

“Move they’re hot!” He says to Allison and Scott who both quickly shift over. Isaac goes to round the corner the same second that Stiles is coming out of the kitchen and they almost collide. Stiles stumbles backward a bit and on instinct Isaac frees one hand to grab Stiles’ arm. 

“Shit! Stiles, you okay?” Isaac asks concerned. Stiles tries to pull away from his grip.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He says quietly still pulling a bit from Isaac. 

“You sure? I didn’t burn you or anything did I?” Isaac asks looking him over quickly.

“I said I’m fucking fine now get the fuck off of me!” Stiles shouts and then he yanks his arm out from Isaac’s grip and pushes the werewolf back hard. He must have used all his energy on that because a second later he’s on his hands and knees bent over breathing hard. Derek’s up and over to him instantaneously and puts a hand on Stiles’ back. Derek, nor anyone else has never seen Stiles get violent with Isaac. When Derek looks up everyone is staring at Stiles with shocked looks on their faces. 

Under his hand he can feel Stiles body vibrating as if he’s laughing but when Derek ducks his head to look at him he’s not laughing, he’s crying. 

“Stiles?” Derek’s voice is soft and then Stiles collapses all together. Now he’s laying on the floor crying and Derek moves closer to him. 

“C’mon baby, lets go to bed.” Derek says to him and scoops Stiles up into his arms. Everyone is staring in complete silence, none of them sure of what just happened and neither is Derek so he just carries Stiles into one of the guest rooms and lays him on the bed. He crawls in behind him and pulls him close as Stiles continues to softly cry. After a few minutes he stops. 

“I’m sick, Derek.” Derek closes his eyes and he thinks about all the things that have been happening to Stiles. Then he thinks about what Stiles used to tell him about his mother. And he puts the two things together, and he should be shocked but he’s not. Instead he feels like he knew for a while but didn’t want to acknowledge it until now.

“I know.” 

The following day Sheriff Stilinski had brought his son to the hospital. After countless tests and medications they finally told the Sheriff had a brain tumor that was growing rapidly. Derek never seen the Sheriff cry until they night he stopped by the hospital after they confirmed Stiles’ condition. 

Stiles was in the hospital for around two months, Derek would visit him faithfully everyday and so would the pack. They all made it a priority to make the hospital room comfortable and livable for Stiles. They hung posters, brought pillows and even bed sheets. Each night Derek would try to deny the fact that his boyfriend was dying. When he went to work and people asked how Stiles was doing he would always say, “Much better, thanks.” But in reality, Stiles was getting worse. 

He we experiencing a lot of seizures and episodes of extremely blurred vision. Derek was watching him whither away. Stiles’ skin was constantly dry, his eyes bruised purple, and he was so thin that Derek could count the disc in his spin at a glance. His lips always chapped, nails a yellowish color and his hair dead. But Derek didn’t care, he didn’t give a fuck what Stiles looked like to other people he was flawless to Derek. 

Stiles knew he wasn’t getting any better, one day when he was getting checked up he had told the nurse that he wanted to go home to die and Derek’s heart almost cracked in half. 

The next day they had released Stiles from the hospital and the whole pack came to help him move back home. Stiles drove home in the car with his dad while Derek and the others followed behind. They had to pull over three times in the two mile distance just so Stiles could vomit.

That night Derek laid with Stiles in his bed, lightly stroking the boys back. Out of nowhere Stiles looked up at him.

“Hey, Derek?”

“Mhmmm?”

“Will you do something for me?”

“Anything.”

Stiles took a hand and placed it over Derek’s heart. “Will you marry me?” 

Derek looked directly into his eyes and Stiles looked so hopeful. He loved Stiles. He loved Stiles with every bone in his body. He doesn’t even know why he hesitated when he already knew his answer would be, “Yes.”

Stiles smiled a God honest smile at him then put his face down and into Derek’s neck. “Okay.” He whispered against Derek’s skin and Derek could feel that he was still smiling. Derek waited until Stiles was sound asleep to tell the Sheriff what had happened. The Sheriff hugged him and told him that he’ll have his friend George from the church marry them the next day. 

Stiles had requested not to have the pack there for the wedding. He just wanted Derek and his dad. He also asked that they did it in the backyard. So here Derek was, in the backyard of the Stilinski house wearing a suit and holding two gold bands that he bought that morning. 

Stiles came out with his father gripping on to the older mans arm for support as he walked. He wearing sweatpants and a white t shirt and Derek swore he never looked so beautiful. He stopped to Derek’s left and grabbed his hand interlocking their fingers. The Sheriff went and stood next to George. 

“I wish I was dressed in something white.” Stiles said frowning a little. Derek brought their hands up to his mouth and kissed the boys knuckles. “You are, love.” Stiles smiled at him and George began the ceremony. The whole way through Derek was watching Stiles, he was crying but smiling and he turned to Derek and said, “I do.”

“And do you, Derek Sebastian Hale, take his man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do, forever.” Derek said and slid the gold band onto Stiles’ finger. He didn’t even wait for George to finish, he just cupped his husbands face and kissed him. His husband, God it felt so good to say that. Derek could feel Stiles’ tears streaming down his cheeks. He pulled back and wiped the tears from Stiles’ face. The Sheriff came and pulled Stiles into a long hug, kissing the top of his head. Then he pulled Derek in and kissed his head, too. And all Derek could think was that this was his family. 

When the all pulled away from each other Derek could see Stiles starting to hunch over so he scooped him up into his arms and carried him up the stairs. He laid Stiles on his bed while he pulled off his suit. He climbed into the bed next to his husband. They couldn’t really consummate their marriage because sex would take too much energy out of Stiles so they just cuddled up and stared at each other until they fell asleep. 

He had gotten two more weeks with his husband before Stiles’ final day arrived. He doesn’t even know what happened, he had woken up and Stiles was fine. He kissed him then told him he would bring him some breakfast. When he came back carrying a plate of eggs and toast Stiles was in the middle of the bed seizing. Derek dropped the plate in the doorway and ran into the room. 

“Sheriff!” Derek screamed, grabbing onto Stiles’ wrist and brushing his hair from his eyes as he convulsed on the bed. Stiles was shaking so hard but he was starring at Derek with wide eyes and nodding his head. The Sheriff bolted into the room, jumping right onto Stiles bed and hugging the boy to his body.

“Oh God, no! Please no! Don’t take him, please! I’m begging you, I’m begg-” The Sheriff hollered, balling tears. Derek could feel the tears running nonstop down his face as he watched Stiles suffer. The boy never took his eyes off Derek and Derek could hear his heart becoming slower and slower. Stiles nodded at him and his body began to relax, his eyes starting to close and his mouth opening softly. 

And Derek started to panic, he couldn’t lose Stiles like this. He didn’t get enough time with him. He wanted to take him traveling all over the world, he wanted to look at ugly houses and boring neighborhoods with him, and he wanted to raise beautiful children with him. Derek needed him. He couldn’t live without him so he did what he knew. He brought Stiles’ wrist to his mouth and bit him. He doesn’t know when he had shifted but he bit hard into his husband’s wrist just as Stiles’ heart stopped. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“We need a wine cellar built in.” 

“No, you _want_ a wine cellar built in.”

“It’ll be nice! C’mon, don’t be such a sourwolf.” 

Stiles put his hand underneath his Derek’s shirt, running his sharp claws up his spine. Derek loved when he did that and Stiles knew. 

“We at least need a room for the pack to hangout in, you can’t deny me that Der.” 

“I can’t deny you anything ever.” He looked over at Stiles who was grinning, his bright still new yellow eyes glowing in the sunlight. Derek sighed and pulled him closer as they stared out at the construction workers building the basement of their new house.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in an hour and a half and yeah, hope you enjoyed it. I still have to beta this out so work with me a little guys, haha.


End file.
